1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a statistical analytical tool. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for performing statistical analysis on maintenance data to generate an optimized maintenance schedule.
2. Background
An apparatus, such as an aircraft, construction equipment, or an automobile, may periodically be taken out of service for the performance of scheduled maintenance on the apparatus. Maintenance is performed to ensure that all component parts are operating at peak efficiency and with optimal safety. Different maintenance tasks may need to be performed at different intervals than other maintenance tasks. For example, in an automobile, air filters may need to be checked and replaced more frequently than the tires or the timing belt. Therefore, different maintenance tasks are typically scheduled to occur at different intervals.
Engineers use design information and engineering knowledge, judgment, and manual engineering analysis to determine how frequently different maintenance tasks should be scheduled. For example, as part of instructions for continued airworthiness (ICA) requirements, aircraft engineers develop an initial scheduled maintenance program, also known as maintenance review board report (MRBR) or maintenance planning document (MPD). The process involves an industry sanctioned maintenance steering group (MSG-3) analysis to predict scheduled maintenance requirements for each aircraft model. Although MSG-3 is an industry proven tool, it provides virtually no guidance regarding maintenance interval determination. Current practice relies on aircraft engineering judgments and prudence dictates higher conservatism in scheduling frequency of maintenance.
The manual engineering analysis is typically performed using data from a limited number of operators to identify the appropriate frequency and scheduling of these maintenance tasks. Subsequent optimization of scheduled maintenance tasks is performed based on scheduled maintenance data gathered by participating operators during regular, out-of-service, scheduled maintenance. In addition, the scheduled maintenance data is not submitted in a consistent format and the submission of the scheduled maintenance data is also voluntary. In other words, subsequent optimization of maintenance tasks is determined based on scheduled maintenance data, which is largely limited to hangar maintenance findings.